Large scale and cloud datacenters are becoming increasingly popular. Small, medium, and large businesses alike are turning to these datacenters for their data storage and Information Technology (“IT”) needs. A given business may have its own IT infrastructure and one or more datacenters integrated across different geographical areas to handle all of its tasks. The datacenters and the IT infrastructure may be typically architected with numerous storage devices and servers that may be shared across multiple users and run multiple IT products both in their front-end and back-end. Each one of these storage devices and servers may be responsible for storing, managing and keeping a history of large amounts of data in many levels of detail. Managing all of the IT devices and products at all times is one of the key challenges faced by businesses today.
A common challenge affecting datacenters and IT infrastructures is the monitoring of their IT devices and products. Typically IT monitoring solutions collect extensive information from the front-end and store it on the back-end. The information collected may be in the form of performance data that is aged over time and possibly reduced to smaller levels of detail. However, past information is not usually available to IT personnel at the front-end at the time of degraded performance or failure. The result is that it takes time to recognize problems and users may become increasingly frustrated with their IT infrastructure. The IT devices and products may not always meet their expected performance and user requirements despite the extensive data maintained in the back-end.